ROSWELL: REWRITTEN
by Moviefan2k4
Summary: A (hopefully) continuing fanfic, intended as a complete reboot of the series. This first section purposely recalls several elements of the original pilot episode, but I'm hoping to branch out later on. How far things get will be determined by reader feedback...so, post away! )


**ROSWELL: REWRITTEN**

A fan fiction series by Joshua Belyeu

Based on characters created by Melinda Metz & Jason Katims

 **SEASON 1, EPISODE 1: "RESCUED"**

 **EXT. - CRASHDOWN ROOF - NIGHT**

Roswell, New Mexico - Sunday, September 26th, 1999. On the roof of her parents' restaurant, the Crashdown Cafe', 16-year-old Liz Parker writes in her journal.

 **ON LIZ PARKER**

Modestly attractive, with brown hair and eyes. Her expression is one of thoughtful reflection.

 **LIZ (V/O)**

"Journal entry one. I'm Liz Parker, and three days ago I died. After that, things got really weird."

 **INT. - CRASHDOWN - DAY**

We're then transported back in time to Thursday, September 23rd, during a midday rush at the Crashdown. Customers fill the place, chattering about and eating like usual. Liz waits tables with her friend, the talkative Maria DeLuca.

 **ON MARIA DELUCA**

Also sixteen, with short blonde hair and a trendy fashion sense. She's the type of girl who would wear alien-themed earrings with a high-end blouse, if she earned enough to afford the latter. At the moment though, she's wearing the standard Crashdown waitress uniform: a short-sleeve shirt and knee-length skirt, both light blue, plus a silver apron and matching "ball antenna" headband.

 **MARIA**

"Every year, this place goes to hell for the UFO Festival. All the freaks come out of the woodwork; its disgusting."

Liz just shrugs, putting dishes in a dishwasher near the kitchen in the back.

 **LIZ**

"Well, you might want to keep that stuff away from my dad. Those "freaks" you hate so much are the biggest source of income for this place every year."

 **MARIA**

"I'm just sick of all this alien crap. Fifty years since God only knows what landed in the desert, and these weirdos still won't leave us alone."

She gestures to a group of people seated at a nearby table, dressed like classic depictions of secret agents.

 **MARIA**

"I mean, they're wearing wool suits in 110-degree weather. Don't even get me started on the lame innuendos."

Liz just smirks a bit, stifling a laugh under her breath.

 **LIZ**

"A customer actually tried the "nice asteriod" line on me yesterday."

Maria groans in contempt; Liz chuckles at the memory. Gazing across the crowd, Maria suddenly notices two boys at a booth not far from the main door.

 **MARIA**

"Speaking of lame...Max Evans is here again."

Following her friend's gaze, Liz spots Max as well. Shrugging, she brushes off any notion of concern.

 **LIZ**

"He's not that bad, Maria. I've known him since third grade."

Maria just shivers a bit, gripping her arms with opposite hands.

 **MARIA**

"He just freaks me out, coming in here all the time. He always orders the same thing, and doesn't talk to anybody."

 **LIZ**

"Well, Max has always been quiet. He didn't speak that much to me until I'd known him over a year."

 **MARIA**

"Silence isn't the problem; in fact, I prefer most guys that way. But its like he's pathologically afraid of human contact. I tried shaking his hand once, and he just stared at me, unmoving."

 **LIZ**

"He doesn't know you, Maria; relax, okay?"

 **MARIA**

"Don't even get me started on that slacker friend of his, either. Michael Guerin is slime on two feet. Isabel's cool, but she's the only one I can stand in that trio."

Having finished loading the dishwasher, Liz stands and faces Maria, speaking quietly.

 **LIZ**

"If my dad hears you talking about customers like that on the clock..."

Maria briefly puts her hands up in surrender, then turns toward the front door as Liz starts moving again.

 **MARIA**

"I know, he's already warned me twice, plus that week of night shifts after I lost my cool with your boyfriend. I don't know how you can stand that dumb jock."

 **LIZ**

"Kyle Valenti may be a sports nut, but he's loyal and appreciates me."

 **MARIA**

"That's a poodle Liz, not a suitable companion."

Rolling her eyes, Liz just sighs to herself. Seeing one of the "agents" wave in her direction, she approaches his table.

 **LIZ**

"Yes, gentlemen?"

 **AGENT**

"I now you probably hear this all the time, but...do you really believe in aliens?"

Liz simply smiles, and gives her standard answer.

 **LIZ**

"Well, anything's possible. Something definitely landed here in 1947, and it wasn't a weather balloon. The government would never clean it up that quickly, unless they had something to hide. Personally, I wouldn't be surprised."

 **AGENT**

"Thank you."

 **LIZ**

"For what?"

 **AGENT**

"Your honesty. Most would firmly say "yes" or "no", but you're still unsure, and not afraid to admit it."

Caught slightly off-guard, Liz stammers a bit.

 **LIZ**

"Oh...well, um...thank you. Would you like anything else before I bring your bill?"

The customer looks at his fellow "agents", who silently shake their heads.

 **AGENT**

"No, we're fine. Thanks again."

As Liz leaves the table, two men enter the restaurant. Both are tall, while one is more muscular than the other. Neither blend in with the alien-themed surroundings, looking more like country "rednecks" than the people of Roswell usually saw around town. Noticing them first, Maria immediately signals Liz by snapping her fingers three times. Walking over, Liz sees Maria's panicked expression.

 **LIZ**

"What's wrong?"

 **MARIA**

"Trouble, five o'clock. One of them's armed."

Looking towards the new arrivals, Liz notices a pistol strapped to one of the men's belts. Unlike Maria, she stays relaxed.

 **LIZ**

"So one of them's got a gun. Big deal - we get hunters around here fairly often. Besides, New Mexico's an open-carry state."

 **MARIA**

"I know...but something just feels off about them."

Meanwhile, Max Evans sits at a table, eating a cheeseburger and quietly observing the commotion. All through Liz's conversation with Maria, he's been calm...but the arrival of the "rednecks" immediately makes him tense. He's become very good at hiding it, though; only the most perceptive would be able to notice.

 **ON MAX EVANS**

Sixteen years old, with dark hair and eyes. He has a very odd demeanor, usually preferring solitude over social contact. His only friend in the world, Michael Guerin, sits across from him.

 **ON MICHAEL GUERIN**

Also sixteen, Michael's expression is very plain: complete apathy. His brown hair is spiked, but not overtly styled. His brown eyes would depict a very deep pain, if he allowed anyone to see it. At the moment, however, he seems fairly on-edge.

 **MICHAEL**

"Maxwell, this is nuts. Of all the isolated places in this pathetic town, you pick here to eat at least three times a week. What's the deal?"

 **MAX**

"I like their food."

Not believing him for a moment, Michael retorts.

 **MICHAEL**

"Please; you're here for the Parker chick. She's taken, Max...and besides, they'll never accept us."

Max's expression suddenly turns serious, and his voice raises slightly.

 **MAX**

"Not here, Michael."

Of all those in the restaurant, only Michael understood Max's change of attitude. Raising a hand in surrender, he sighs. Max calms back down for a moment...until the sound of raised voices comes from where the "rednecks" are seated.

 **REDNECK #1**

"I told you to keep away from my sister, and now she's pregnant! You're gonna pay for that!"

 **REDNECK #2**

"You're crazy!"

The first "redneck" pulls his pistol in anger, and the second goes for it in defense. They struggle for a few moments, and everyone ducks close to the floor...except Liz, frozen in fear. Maria yells in desperation.

 **MARIA**

"Liz, get down!"

But its too late, and a single shot rings out. The rednecks flee, and Liz Parker falls to the floor, the front of her uniform rapidly turning red. Instinctively, Max Evans jumps to his feet, rushing through the crowd. All who get in his way are shoved aside without consideration. Maria sees the look on his face, and immediately backs down. Meanwhile, Michael Guerin stands by the door, panic clearly visible on his face.

 **MAX**

"Everyone leaves, now! Michael, get them out!"

People rush out the door, while Michael stays behind. Maria tries to protest, but is silenced by an ice-cold stare from Max. Seeing her fear, he calms down slightly.

 **MAX**

"I will help her...but you must go. Now."

Unsure, she slowly leaves; Max immediately turns his attention to Liz, still on the floor. She's nearly unconscious, and barely moving. Cradling her in his arms, he opens the front of her uniform; an entry wound is visible on her abdomen, rapidly filling with blood. Desperate, he speaks loudly to Liz.

 **MAX**

"Liz, look at me. Open your eyes...please...look at me."

She manages to comply for a brief moment, but that's all he needs. Placing his hand over her wound, a glowing white light emenates from his palm. Traces of energy fill Liz's body like veins, pulsing quickly then vanishing. She and Max both go limp, and we see a brief montage of their childhoods in flashback. The images are fast, and almost chaotic; we see Liz wearing a red dress with cupcakes all over it, and Max walking in the Roswell desert as headlights approach. Voices echo through this shared connection, from laughter to tears, and back again. Suddenly, we're back in the present; Max strains to stand as Liz starts to wake. Michael quickly helps Max to his feet, then promptly spills a bottle of ketchup over the blood on Liz's uniform. Looking her briefly in the face, Michael utters one thing, sternly.

 **MICHAEL**

"This never happened; we weren't here."

Finally having the energy to stand, Liz's face is filled with a mixture of emotions: shock, trauma, and awe. Through the building's glass door, she sees Michael place Max in a Jeep, leaving quickly in a cloud of dust.

People immediately rush back into the Crashdown, Maria in front. Approaching Liz, she immediately hugs her friend, then asks the obvious question.

 **MARIA**

"Liz, thank God you're okay; what happened?"

Still in a daze, Liz can only reply briefly, stammering.

"I...don't...know..."

 **EXT. / INT. - CRASHDOWN - DAY**

People crowd around Liz Parker at the restaurant, from civilians to tourists and local law enforcement. Liz's parents quickly arrive, grateful to see their daughter safe, yet curious about the earlier events.

 **ON JEFF PARKER**

Forty years old; tall and lanky. Clean-shaven with medium-length brown hair. Beside him stands his wife and Liz's mother, Nancy.

 **ON NANCY PARKER**

Thirty-seven years old, and modestly attractive like her daughter. Unlike Jeff, her hair is a dark shade of blonde with a hint of red. She has green eyes, and appears equally concerned at the moment.

 **JEFF**

"Are you sure you're okay, Lizzie? We can take you to the county hospital..."

Liz respectfully yet firmly refuses.

 **LIZ**

"No Dad, I'm fine. I must've been holding the bottle when I fell, and it burst onto my uniform."

 **NANCY**

"Are you sure, honey?"

 **LIZ**

"Mom, I'm fine...really. Just a couple of bruises, and some frayed nerves."

 **JEFF**

"Well, you're off shift for the next week, until we can get better cameras installed inside."

 **LIZ**

"Dad..."

 **NANCY**

"No arguments, Liz. You barely survived a horrible trauma; we're not letting money stop us from protecting you, and everyone else who comes through those doors."

Reluctantly, Liz nods silently. Moments later, the sound of a small van is heard. It screeches to a stop, and out steps the town sheriff - James Valenti.

 **ON JAMES VALENTI**

Forty-five years old, with an air of determination and world-weariness about him. He wears a thin brown jacket with a sheriff's star on the left side, a plaid shirt, jeans, and brown boots. His graying blonde hair is covered by a cowboy hat, and his eyes are hidden by sunglasses. Approaching the Parker family, he removes the latter two items, and stares Liz in the eyes. She looks at him, nervous yet patient. A few seconds later, he speaks.

 **VALENTI**

"Miss Parker...I'm glad to see you're okay."

 **LIZ**

"Thank you, sheriff. Its been a little intense."

 **VALENTI**

"I'm sure. Well, I'd like you to visit the station tomorrow, and write a statement."

Liz looks at her parents, who nod quietly.

 **VALENTI**

"The sooner we learn what happened, the quicker we can put this to rest."

 **LIZ**

"I don't really remember much; its all a blur. One moment I was carrying some ketchup to a customer's table, and the next I was on the floor. The bottle must've burst."

 **VALENTI**

"All the same, you're the center piece in this whole puzzle. Many customers said they clearly heard a gunshot, but their memories contradict about the timing, and who else was there."

 **LIZ**

"I'll meet with you tomorrow, after school - anything to get this done with."

 **VALENTI**

"Good girl."

Turning to her parents, James gives Jeff and Nancy a nod, then replaces his hat and sunglasses. Getting into his vehicle, he drives away.

 **INT. - LIZ PARKER'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Standing in front of her full-length mirror that evening, Liz stares at her abdomen in silent shock. Her skin's completely intact, as if nothing had ever wounded her. But the source of her reaction is something else in its place...a silver handprint, like a permanent tattoo. The very spot where Max Evans had touched her.

 **INT. - ROSWELL HIGH SCHOOL - DAY**

Its is now Friday, and Liz roams the hallways during a free period, looking for the boy she knows has answers for her questions. Finally spotting him from a few hundred paces, she runs over and grabs his arm. Her voice is mostly calm, with a slight hint of fear and determination.

 **LIZ**

"Max...we need to talk alone, now."

Nodding, he escorts her to the school's band room. Aside from the usual instruments, its mostly empty, except for one boy...Kyle Valenti. He is the sheriff's son and Liz's boyfriend.

 **ON KYLE VALENTI**

Sixteen years old, with a mostly calm demeanor. His hair is blonde like his father's, but a darker shade. He wears a T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a letterman's jacket. Having heard the door open, he turns. Liz closes the door, then sees him and flinches. She is clearly surprised.

 **LIZ**

"Kyle!..."

 **KYLE**

"Hey, Liz. I'm so sorry I didn't visit you last night, but I thought you'd need some space after all the chaos at the Crashdown."

 **LIZ**

"No problem; you can call me later tonight."

Noticing Max, Kyle politely extends his hand. Max looks him in the eyes, and speaks softly.

 **MAX**

"No disrespect, but I'm nervous around those I don't know too well."

Kyle's eyes shift to Liz, who nods.

 **LIZ**

"Its nothing personal, Kyle; trust me."

Kyle sighs to himself, resigned.

 **KYLE**

"Okay, then. What are you guys doing in here?"

 **MAX**

"Looking for a quiet place to study; I asked Liz to help me with algebra."

 **LIZ**

"Yeah, just for the hour, though."

Putting his hands up in a surrender pose, Kyle starts walking away.

 **KYLE**

"I'll call you later, Liz. Good luck with the test...both of you."

Once he's gone, Liz turns back to Max, and stares him dead in the face. Her look of determination has returned, but his expression is pure compassion. Its almost as if he can see into her soul, effortlessly.

 **LIZ**

"Max...what did you do to me?"

Feigning innocence, he just shrugs. She lifts the edge of her shirt to show him the handprint. His reaction is a brief change in expression, followed by a return to normal. But she knows him too well - he recognizes it.

 **LIZ**

"Please, tell me. I deserve to know."

 **MAX**

"You won't believe me."

 **LIZ**

"I almost died yesterday, and you're why I'm still here. I think I can take a small leap of faith."

Sighing, he moves two chairs close together, facing each other. Taking one for himself, he motions for her to do the same. She does, and he begins.

 **MAX**

"You have to understand, I've never told anyone this before. I've spent my life trying to hide this from people."

 **LIZ**

"Why? What are you so afraid of?"

Max's expression suddenly becomes very serious, and his tone more urgent.

 **MAX**

"Extermination."

 **LIZ**

"I'm confused. You're a sixteen-year-old boy from Roswell, who barely speaks to anyone. Why would people want to kill you?"

 **MAX**

"Because...I'm different. I'm not from around here."

 **LIZ**

"Meaning?"

Max simply lifts his hand, pointing toward the ceiling. A few moments later, he extends his arm, to point higher. Liz's eyes widen; she gasps, then tries to compose herself.

 **LIZ**

"Are you trying to tell me you're an..."

She can't bring herself to say the word, still in shock. Sensing her discomfort, Max tries to lighten the mood.

 **MAX**

"I prefer the term "not of this earth"..."

Liz glares at him, reflexively.

 **MAX**

"Sorry, bad joke. Yeah...I am."

Her expression changes; she's clearly conflicted over this. Max can see it on her face; she can't decide whether to run away screaming, or keep quiet for her own sanity. She stands, and starts moving slowly toward the door. Max rises, gets there first, and holds it shut. Their eyes meet again, and for a moment, Max sees something in Liz he knows from others all too well...genuine fear. He speaks to her gently, but also with a serious urgency.

 **MAX**

"Liz, you can't tell anyone about this. Maria, Kyle, your parents, no one. There are people in the shadows, just waiting for an excuse to strike. If they find me, they will kill me...and I know you don't want that."

Releasing his hold on the door as a gesture of good will, he calms back down. Liz hesitates, still unsure of whether to trust him. Max tries to reassure her, choosing his words carefully.

 **MAX**

"I won't stop you from leaving, Liz. I know you didn't sign up for this, and its not fair...but I couldn't watch you die. Your life was literally in my hands...and now, mine rests with you."

Hearing this, Liz looks at Max, tears beginning to stream down her face. She stays silent, opens the door, and walks through it...leaving Max alone. He sighs to himself, runs his hands through his hair, and leans against the wall. His fear is now evident to us, but he seems oddly resigned to it.

 **INT. - ROSWELL POLICE STATION - DAY**

Liz walks down the station's main hall, toward the deputy's desk. He recognizes her, and smiles.

 **DEPUTY**

"Miss Parker."

 **LIZ**

"Kevin, you're only three years my senior, and we grew up on the same street. Liz is fine."

 **DEPUTY**

"Professional attitude; sheriff's orders. He's expecting you; turn left, second door on the right."

 **INT. - VALENTI'S OFFICE - DAY**

The main work area of sheriff James Valenti looks as most would expect; certificates of commendation, and a few sparse family photos on the walls. One is of a younger Jim and Kyle, with a blonde woman in her twenties. This was the late Melissa Valenti, Jim's wife and Kyle's mother. A large, worn desk occupied the center of the room, with some filing cabinets along one wall. The only other decoration was an American flag, hung properly but slightly yellowed with age. Hearing a knock at the door, James answered...fairly surprised to see Liz in front of him.

 **VALENTI**

"Miss Parker. I wasn't sure you'd still be coming by."

 **LIZ**

"I got sidetracked at school, but my biology paper's due Monday, so..."

 **VALENTI**

"Understood; I won't take much of your time, then. Please, sit down."

Liz slides into a chair at the front of Valenti's desk, not sure how to begin. Before she can, however, Valenti takes the opportunity. He removes a file folder from his desk drawer, and places it in front of Liz. She glances at it, then up to him.

 **VALENTI**

"My father was the previous sheriff in Roswell, protecting your parents and theirs for almost 50 years. This file is about a case he was never able to solve, and it had remained cold...until recently."

He opens the file, and removes an old photo, dated November 16th, 1959. The image is that of a man's body on a morgue table, taken from a few feet away. He's completely covered up to the ribcage, but his upper chest is marked by something startling - the same silver handprint Max gave Liz! Closing her eyes for a moment, Liz breathes deeply, then returns her gaze to Valenti. His expresson is one of patience, but also determination.

 **VALENTI**

"The circumstances of this case are somewhat similar, to the incident at the Crashdown yesterday. Conflicting reports from multiple witnesses, a strange silence in the air; that kind of thing."

 **LIZ**

"Okay, uh...how can I help?"

 **VALENTI**

"Well, some folks from the Crashdown swore they saw a white light, shining through the glass windows of your parents' restaurant. Others say they heard what sounded like an implosion of wind, but the only thing everyone agrees on is the gunshot. We haven't found the bullet, but a small trace of blood was on the floor. You could help us solve this very quickly, by providing a sample."

 **LIZ**

"Have you spoken to my parents?"

 **VALENTI**

"Yes, I have. They said you're 16, and they trust you to make the right decision. Now legally, I could get a warrant, and force you to comply...but I don't want to go that route, Liz. Keeping evidence related to a crime scene is a felony; I'd hate to see you in a cell."

Shaken by the possibility of jail, Liz breaks down a bit, shuddering. She doesn't want to get Max in trouble, but she also fears for her own life, too.

 **LIZ**

"You won't need a sample; its my blood. I don't remember being shot, just waking up on the floor."

 **VALENTI**

"Was anyone with you?"

 **LIZ**

"Its all so fuzzy, like a strange dream."

 **VALENTI**

"Please, Liz. I need you to focus; this is very important."

Sitting very still for a few moments, we see a brief flashback of Max's time with Liz in the band room...almost begging her not to tell anyone his secret. Opening her eyes, Liz's posture shifts silently, and her voice becomes more determined.

 **LIZ**

"There was one boy, about my age. His hair was red, and his eyes were green. I'd never seen him before."

 **VALENTI**

"Did he say anything?"

 **LIZ**

"No, he was just kneeling on the floor, watching me when I woke up. I haven't seen him since."

Valenti is clearly disappointed, and a little frustrated. His expression shows he was hoping for a much better report.

 **VALENTI**

"OK, let me get this straight. You don't remember getting shot, but you recall some green-eyed redhead you'd never met? How do you explain your blood being on the floor?"

 **LIZ**

"I can't, sir. When I woke up, there was ketchup on my uniform, and moments later he was gone. I don't remember anything else."

Valenti sighs, resigned to his next course of action. He leans forward, and looks Liz directly in the eyes.

 **VALENTI**

"I'll check your story, Miss Parker, but know this - I don't like being lied to. If I find evidence you're keeping anything from me, your parents won't be able to keep you safe anymore. You may still be a child, but obstruction of justice is a serious charge. I could put you in a state prison, or even a Federal one if the case warranted it."

Liz stands, now staring down at him. Her tone has changed from scared to angry, and moderately defiant.

 **LIZ**

"I'm not a criminal, sir. What I do know is someone probably saved my life...and whoever he is, I'm grateful to him. May I go now?"

Valenti nods, and she leaves. He shuts the file, and slams his fist on the desk in aggravation.

 **EXT. - ROSWELL HIGH - DAY**

While Liz attends her meeting with Valenti, Max stands under a tree at the school, isolated away from the campus' main area. He is shortly joined by the ever-apathetic Michael Guerin, and another individual...Max's sister, Isabel.

 **ON ISABEL EVANS**

She's sixteen like her classmates, but looks about two years older. Her hair is a radiant blonde, while her eyes are brown. Her curves would drive any boy her age crazy, but for an ice-cold stare and the sharp tone in her voice. She still dresses modestly, yet slightly more daring than Liz or Maria. At this moment, she appears irritated, while Michael's expression has become more panicked. Crossing her arms in front of her, she stares her brother right in the eyes.

 **ISABEL**

"I assume there's a reason for this meeting, Max?"

 **MAX**

"Yes, its important. The shooting at the Crashdown."

 **ISABEL**

"I heard, courtesy of Michael. I still can't believe you'd do something so reckless..."

 **MAX**

"She was dying, Isabel. I didn't have a choice; what would you have done?"

Isabel sighs, calms down, then addresses her brother.

 **ISABEL**

"I don't mean to be cruel, Max...honestly. But people die all the time; we can't save everyone. We don't have the right; we're not gods."

Max is quiet; both Isabel and Michael know why. His expression is vulnerable, completely different from the facade he shows almost everyone else. Isabel rests a comforting hand on his shoulder, and speaks.

 **ISABEL**

"You love her, Max; its no secret to either of us. But she can't be a part of this; it will destroy her."

Max knows better than to look at Michael, but can't help himself.

 **MICHAEL**

"Hey, I already told you to stay clear of her. It sucks, but Izzie's right."

Max shudders a little, then speaks again.

 **MAX**

"Its no longer that simple...I told her."

This revelation changes both Isabel and Michael's moods for the worse. He slumps against the tree, while Max sees a renewed fire in his sister's eyes. Determined, she asks the question just once, her teeth starting to clench.

 **ISABEL**

"How much does she know?"

 **MAX**

"Not everything. She knows I'm not human, but I kept quiet about the both of you. I couldn't lie; she had the handprint."

Sighing loudly, Michael straightens back up, then makes a bold declaration.

 **MICHAEL**

"Its time, then; we agreed to this years ago. We leave Roswell, tonight."

 **MAX**

"I can't. Liz still remains mostly in the dark, but Valenti was at the Crashdown; I heard folks talking in the halls. Kyle saw me with Liz earlier today; he seemed rather nervous."

 **MICHAEL**

"All the more reason for us to get out of Dodge."

 **MAX**

"It would only draw more attention, if we vanished without a trace. We have to blend in for as long as possible."

Desperate for backup, Michael looks to Isabel. She clearly sympathizes with him, but shakes her head.

 **ISABEL**

"He's right, Michael. Not many people know us here, but our parents would freak out. We'd be on newspapers and milk cartons for the next fifty years. I can't live like that...and neither can you."

 **MAX**

"We'll know more, once Liz returns. Valenti brought her in to make a statement, but I think she'll trust me."

 **MICHAEL**

"Why?"

 **MAX**

"When I healed her, we formed some kind of connection. It was like seeing into each other's souls...both of us."

 **ISABEL**

"Let's hope you're right."

 **EXT. - ROSWELL HIGH - DAY**

Its the end of school on Friday, and as Liz Parker returns from her meeting with Valenti, Max Evans is leaving the building on his way home. She catches up to him, a small amount of fear still evident in her voice...but also heartfelt concern.

 **LIZ**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but things are weirder than you know. We need to talk again...soon."

 **MAX**

"I'll be on the Crashdown's roof at midnight."

She nods, and walks away alone, to avoid further attention.

 **EXT. - CRASHDOWN ROOF - NIGHT**

The creaking of a thin metal ladder outside her bedroom window alerts Liz to Max's presence. Looking at her bedside alarm clock, she realizes it reads 12:45 AM. Carefully raising the window, she crawls onto the roof as Max appears.

 **LIZ**

"You're late."

 **MAX**

"Sorry. My parents stayed up longer than expected. What did you need to tell me?"

 **LIZ**

"Valenti asked me about the shooting, and I gave him a false lead. That won't hold him for long, though; he knows I'm hiding something. They found a sample of my blood on the floor, and he threatened to jail me if he found evidence of obstruction."

This hits Max emotionally, and he looks away, again running his hands through his hair. After a few moments, he breathes slower, then returns his focus to Liz.

 **MAX**

"Thank you for protecting me; I swear, I was hoping people would just let it go. Conspiracy nuts rant about Roswell every day; you couldn't pick a better place to hide the truth."

 **LIZ**

"Speaking of the truth, Max...I need to know everything."

The boy fiercely shakes his head no, but she moves closer to him, laying a single hand on his chest.

 **LIZ**

"You're right; its not fair. I didn't choose for you to save me...but I can't continue to help if I'm kept in the dark."

 **MAX**

"No, Liz...please. If this starts, either or both of us will wind up dead. I didn't save you from a bullet to watch you be captured or killed for my secret."

 **LIZ**

"This isn't just about you anymore, or me. There's someone else out there...another like you."

Max's resolve suddenly crumbles, his expression turning from reservation to fear.

 **MAX**

"What...um...who...who told you that?"

 **LIZ**

"Valenti showed me a picture of a body from the Roswell morgue. It had the same silver handprint on it that you left behind. The photo was taken in 1959."

 **MAX**

"That...that's impossible. I mean...all these years...we thought we were alone..."

He collapses in a heap onto the roof, sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest. His body shakes, and he starts to sniffle. Liz can see there's much more to his story, so she kneels to comfort him...almost as a mother would for a frightened son.

 **LIZ**

"You knew?"

 **MAX**

"No...but I was one of three children found that night ten years ago, in the desert outside Roswell."

Putting the information together in her head, Max's reference sheds light on something Liz had been thinking about.

 **LIZ**

"Isabel. She was one of the others, wasn't she?"

 **MAX**

"Yes. We were found by our adoptive parents, walking along the road in the dark. They almost hit us."

 **LIZ**

"Do they know?"

Max shakes his head again, small tears beginning to frame his face like raindrops.

 **MAX**

"We didn't even know, until a couple of years later. Our abilities manifested while around each other, but controlling them took practice. Isabel and I have done so in secret, but the third...well..."

 **LIZ**

"The third...they're in Roswell, too?"

 **MAX**

"He'd never want you to know this, Liz. He doesn't trust anyone, and that's kept him alive. He didn't have a loving family to help him battle the pressure."

Max's description fits only one person Liz has ever met. Sighing to herself, she relaxes a bit.

 **LIZ**

"The ultimate recluse, hiding in plain sight behind a mask of apathy. Michael Guerin; I'm surprised I never noticed before."

Max's mood improves slightly, but there's still tension in his voice. He's glad to be free of his own burden, but also dreads placing the same ones on Liz.

 **MAX**

"Most people tend to ignore what they can't explain; we've taken full advantage of that since the first night. But I always knew it wouldn't be this way forever; someone was going to find out. I'm just glad it was you, instead of Valenti or a Federal task force."

Processing all of this, Liz has one question left, for now.

 **LIZ**

"When you saved me, you knew all this could be destroyed...so why take the risk?"

Max simply looks at her, and his silence speaks volumes.

 **LIZ**

"We've known each other seven years; why didn't you ever tell me?"

 **MAX**

"I couldn't have you be a part of this, not even for me. It was too dangerous; silence was the only way I could protect you. But when you were shot..."

A beat passes, and Liz finishes his unspoken statement.

 **LIZ**

"Your fear of losing me outweighed your fear of discovery."

He nods, barely able to contain himself.

 **MAX**

"Humans aren't the only ones capable of love, Liz...but I was too afraid of this moment. I thought you'd reject me, or even turn me in when the pressure became too much for you."

 **LIZ**

"You really believe I'd do something like that?"

 **MAX**

"Everyone has a breaking point, Liz...and I have others to worry about besides myself."

Processing all of this, Liz finally stands, motioning for Max to do the same. He does, and she stares right into his eyes.

 **LIZ**

"I swear to you, Max...this secret is safe with me."

 **MAX**

"You'll be lying to those you care for most. They'll abandon you, or even betray you."

Liz takes a moment to let this sink in; Max is quiet with that last remark hanging between them. Finally, she breaks the silence first.

 **LIZ**

"So...what happens now?"

Max sighs, clearly worried yet also hopeful.

 **MAX**

"I'll have to let them know I brought you in. Trust me; it won't be easy for them. Isabel will probably come around sooner, but Michael's a loose cannon. He'll use every insult he can think of to test your limits; be prepared for that. He's not a cruel person, but trusting anyone frightens him. He still keeps lots of things from us; I can see it in his eyes."

 **LIZ**

"What about Valenti, and the fourth like you?"

 **MAX**

"Let us worry about that, for now. I'll involve you if necessary; in the meantime, keep me updated. I'll need to know if he says anything to you."

She nods, and he climbs down the creaky stairwell by the roof. Right as he's about to leave, Liz appears by the edge.

 **LIZ**

"Max!"

He turns, and looks at her without a word.

 **LIZ**

"Thank you. For everything."

He smiles, and walks away...slowly fading into the night.

 **EXT. - EVANS HOUSE - DAY**

Its late morning on Saturday, and Michael Guerin knocks on the door. His attitude's unchanged, but his clothes are rumpled...and he's sporting a small bruise over one eye. Isbael's the one to answer, noticing the mark and sighing in contempt.

 **ISABEL**

"Another fight with Hank?"

 **MICHAEL**

"He got one lucky shot; relax. Believe me, its been worse."

 **ISABEL**

"Still can't heal it yourself?"

 **MICHAEL**

"Not many safe places to practice, without being noticed."

Raising her hand alongside Michael's head, Isabel stares him in the eye for a moment, then closes her own. Her hand glows white slightly, just like Max's though not as intense. Michael's bruise slowly fades, then disappears completely. Opening her eyes, Isbael examines the restoration, and smirks.

 **ISABEL**

"All gone; I still have the touch."

 **MICHAEL**

"You never lost it, Izzie."

Michael can't help but smile briefly, prompting the same from Isabel. Then suddenly, Max appears next to her. Michael's smile vanishes, replaced by his trademark apathy. Noticing the awkward silence, Max shrugs.

 **MAX**

"Did I miss something?"

 **MICHAEL**

"Nah, just some help from Izzie; Hank got drunk again."

Max sighs, knowing his advice will likely be ignored again. Still, his expression shows he truly cares for Michael's safety.

 **MAX**

"One day, it will be more than a lucky shot; you know this. You have to tell somebody."

 **MICHAEL**

"Spare me the lecture, fearless leader; I'm not scared of Hank. Of course, I could fight back if you'd train me."

 **ISABEL**

"We've both tried, Michael; you won't listen to us. That's why we gave up."

 **MICHAEL**

"Story of my life."

 **ISABEL**

"Get over yourself, Michael. Now, I presume there's another reason why you're here?"

 **MICHAEL**

"Max called me; said he had important news."

Isabel looks at her brother, a look of worry and suspicion on her face. Max shrugs again, sighing.

 **MAX**

"I didn't want to repeat myself, and risk leaving something out. Michael, come in; our folks are out shopping."

 **INT. - EVANS LIVING ROOM**

The main area of Max and Isabel's home looks fairly common for a middle-class family. There's pictures on the walls, a TV by one wall, and some couches for people to sit down. Isabel and Michael take one, while Max sits across to address both of them. He's clearly nervous, but tries keeping calm.

 **MAX**

"I told her...Liz. She knows. I had no choice."

Michael stands, and begins pacing. Isabel's hands clasp in front of her, almost like a prayer. She bites her lip as Michael's footsteps get louder. Trying to ease the tension, Max speaks again.

 **MAX**

"Look, guys...I didn't...I didn't want to."

Michael snaps, saying exactly what's on his mind. From her reaction, we know Isabel agrees with him.

 **MICHAEL**

"The hell you didn't! First you save her at the Crashdown, knowing full well it could shatter everything. Then, you reveal your own nature because she pressures you at school. That's bad enough, but now you expose us without our consent? What gives you the right, Max? Answer that, and I'll back off."

 **MAX**

"Valenti got to her. He showed her a photo of a corpse from an old murder case, dated 1959. The body had a silver handprint, just like the one I gave Liz. She had to be brought in; keeping her in the dark was wrong."

 **ISABEL**

"You still should've asked us first, Max."

 **MAX**

"And be told I had to keep lying? For how long? She wasn't going to stop...and I'm not going to hurt her."

Michael slams his fist into his other hand, clearly frustrated. A few moments pass, and he speaks more calmly.

 **MICHAEL**

"It really sucks we can't erase memories."

This makes Isabel laugh slightly, and Max settles down.

 **MAX**

"Look, you guys; I know this was not the best way or time. But please, you have to trust me on this. Liz is not the enemy; she's just scared and looking for the truth. I saw into her mind when we connected; there's no malice in her. She's loyal and defensive, but not cruel. If anyone warrants concern right now, its Valenti."

 **ISBAEL**

"Well, Liz is dating his son. Kyle's the head jock around school."

 **MICHAEL**

"He could cause problems for us; we should scare him into silence."

 **MAX**

"No; he'd only tell his father to spite us. We need to trust Liz right now, and each other."

 **INT. - VALENTI RESIDENCE - DAY**

Its early afternoon now, and Kyle Valenti walks through the front door of the house he shares with his father. The place is fairly typical of a single parent with a badge: not many pictures or furniture except a living-room couch, plus two beds and dressers in the rooms. An old-style TV occupies space in the living room, while a locked cabinet with a glass door shows the Roswell sheriff's private gun collection. Seeing his father on the couch, surrounded by papers, Kyle smirks a bit, mostly to himself.

 **KYLE**

"Typical, Dad - another case prevents you from attending my sports practice. What was that saying again, about you wanting to be different from Grandpa?"

Having gone through this many times, Jim's grown beyond lashing out toward his son. Instead, he just sighs, focused on his work.

 **VALENTI**

"The girl was shot, Kyle. Given your current interest in her, one might think your priorities would be different."

 **KYLE**

"I know what happened, Dad - it was all over the school, and we spoke on the phone last night. The bullet missed her; she cut herself on a ketchup bottle when she passed out. Now, what's so important to you, with all of this? I know its personal."

Finally looking up, Jim waits a moment, before addressing his son.

 **VALENTI**

"What do you remember my saying to you, about my father's cases?"

 **KYLE**

"Two things: don't snoop, and he only failed to solve one."

 **VALENTI**

"Well, Kyle...it just so happens that Miss Parker's injury is likely related to that one case...all the way back from good ol' 1959. The reports of a white light, the gunshot, strange rumors...its all here, in his file."

Picking up the papers, Kyle sees the photo of the corpse, with the silver handprint.

 **KYLE**

"This is morbid, even for you. Why not just ask Liz about the handprint? If she has it, there's your connection."

 **VALENTI**

"No, its definitely gone from her skin by now. This photo was taken three hours after the fact, and the coroner's report says it faded by the next day. Its been almost two with Liz. Besides, my gut tells me she's protecting someone."

 **KYLE** (sarcastically)

"Too bad you can't use that in court."

 **VALENTI**

"Look, Kyle; I know I'm not the model father. If your Mom were still here, maybe it would be different. But I really am doing the best I know how - for you and everybody."

 **KYLE**

"She did always help reign you in; I'm sorry, Dad. So, who's your main suspect?"

 **VALENTI**

"For now, I'm focusing on a kid your age: one Maxwell Evans. A lot of the customers said he's a regular."

 **KYLE**

"Well, so is half the town."

 **VALENTI**

"Yeah, but according to witnesses he didn't leave right away. A few reported he suddenly looked sick, getting a ride from another boy. I arrived myself maybe 20 minutes after the station call. They must've taken a different route home. Have you seen him since then?"

 **KYLE**

"He was at school yesterday, with Liz. They were looking for a place to study during fourth period."

 **VALENTI**

"Did he seem strange to you?"

 **KYLE**

"He was a little quiet, but Liz has known him for years. She says he takes a while to warm up with most folks. I always thought he was just the loner type; never seen him in any sports. You really think he could do something like this?"

 **VALENTI**

"I am not looking for the shooter; that was clearly an argument gone wrong. But I do think Mr. Evans may have saved Miss Parker's life."

 **KYLE** (sarcastically)

"Try sending a "thank-you" card, like a normal person."

The constant humor changes Jim's attitude, from semi-casual to very serious. He puts down the file, and stares Kyle right in the eye.

 **VALENTI**

"I don't like secrets, Kyle; all they do is disrupt and destroy. If I'm right, that kid is sitting on the biggest of them all...and I'm going to get the truth."

 **INT. - DELUCA RESIDENCE - DAY**

The whole of Amy and Maria DeLuca's residence could be summed up in one word: "hippie". From the tye-dyed curtains, to psychedelic paintings on the walls and protest photos galore, the place screams "counterculture". To anyone else, it would seem like a desperate call for sanity...but for the DeLucas, it was home. Amy was a single mother whose husband had left when Maria was just four years old. Amy had two part-time jobs, the first selling alien-themed trinkets of her own creation. Her second career was maintaining the local UFO Center, alongside eccentric owner Milton Ross. At the moment, Maria's seated in the living room, watching TV. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door...prompting Maria's quick rise to answer it. Seeing Liz on the other side, she quickly hugs her friend.

 **MARIA**

"Liz, thank God you're okay! I've been worried sick!"

 **LIZ**

"I've just been really exhausted. Went straight home and passed out after speaking to Valenti."

 **MARIA**

"Do you remember anything else?"

 **LIZ**

"Not really; its still pretty hazy."

 **MARIA**

"Well, you may think I'm crazy, but I remember hearing the shot. Max told me to leave, but said he would help you."

 **LIZ**

"That's...something."

 **MARIA**

"No, I'll tell you what's weird. I stood outside the Crashdown, with almost everyone else...and I swear to you, there was a white light that briefly filled the whole place. Then, it was gone; I've never seen anything like it."

Hearing this, Liz chooses her words very carefully. Her expression says she wants to tell her friend the truth...but she also knows it would place Maria under the same risk as herself.

 **LIZ**

"Maria, I really appreciate you being there for me...but I'm not in the mood for solving puzzles."

 **MARIA**

"Liz, you were almost killed; I can't just ignore it."

 **LIZ**

"I still feel dizzy, and the last thing I want to dwell on is trauma. Believe me, my head's spinning more than anyone else's."

Sighing, Maria nods.

 **MARIA**

"Sorry; I'm just in defense mode. I was so scared for you, Liz."

Seeing Maria's about to cry, Liz hugs her again.

 **LIZ**

"No worries; I'm still here."

Unseen by Maria, Liz's expression says one thing: she can't keep the charade going for long.

 **EXT. - UFO CENTER - DAY**

Later that day, Max approaches the infamous building alone. A sign on the front door reads, CRASH FESTIVAL PRESENTATION - 7:00 TONIGHT.

 **INT. - UFO CENTER - DAY**

The inside of the place is filled with books, exhibits, and news articles, all related to the 1947 crash and the possibility of aliens living on Earth. Half the space is almost like a maze, where one could easily find themselves lost. But the rest is fairly open, with an information booth and a staircase leading to the upper floor. Within seconds, the property's owner spots Max...and greets him like an old friend.

 **MILTON**

"Mr. Evans; its been quite a while since you came to see me."

 **MAX**

"Sorry; had other things on my mind recently."

 **MILTON**

"I heard. So many people freaking out over that incident at the Crashdown...but if you ask me, its mostly pointless."

Max can't stop himself from smirking, which instantly attracts Milton's attention.

 **MILTON**

"What, you disagree?"

 **MAX**

"No, its just...well, with you being the authority on all things alien around here..."

 **MILTON**

"I appreciate the flattery, but no. Similar reports have shown these creatures never stay anywhere for long. Whatever happened at the Crashdown, its over and done with."

 **MAX**

"Not everyone agrees."

 **MILTON**

"Don't get yourself twisted over Valenti; its his job to suspect everyone and their mother around here. His old man was the same way...and from the little I've seen, it seems the current generation's a chip off the same block."

 **MAX**

"Well, I did have something else to ask you about..."

 **MILTON**

"No problem at all; fire away."

 **MAX**

"What have you heard about aliens that could...heal people?"

At this, Milton's demeanor instantly changes. Gone is the somewhat playful attitude, replaced by dead seriousness.

 **MILTON**

"You listen to me Evans, very carefully. That is something I've not heard in years. Very few have even dared speak of it, let alone write it down."

 **MAX**

"I don't understand; what happened?"

 **MILTON**

"It goes all the way back to 1959, on the Mesaliko reservation an hour from here. Valenti Sr. questioned one of the elders about a murder case, and was told about a legend concerning a visitor with healing powers. When Valenti tried investigating, the town started calling him "Sheriff Martian"; very few believed he was on to anything."

 **MAX**

"So, what's your view on all of this?"

 **MILTON**

"I believe they most definitely exist...but I also know when to keep my mouth shut. As much as I care about learning the whole truth, I do wish to be alive when its revealed. Valenti Sr. had a photo in his files, of a corpse with a silver handprint...most likely left behind by the killer. Trust me on this one, Evans: if aliens exist who can heal people, its only reasonable to assume others exist who can kill with a touch. You don't want to cross either of them, especially the latter."

His tone relaxes, but the fear in Milton's eyes still screams "red alert". Trying to regain his normal breathing, he finally says one last thing, softly.

 **MILTON**

"Max, please...don't get too close to this. People who study UFOs have known for years, that there's no limit to the government's plans. Think of a very dark and twisted "Men in Black" film, with zero humor or hope. Only a fool would believe the recantings and disappearances of certain folks could ever be a coincidence."


End file.
